


Nobody

by JenniR



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniR/pseuds/JenniR
Summary: Michonne and Judith get cornered by some walkers.  Until a strange hero comes along.





	Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my usual writing, I usually do smut, LOL! But I dreamed this, and it wouldn't leave me alone. One shot only.

My ears had perked up when I heard the screaming and yelling. Nope, not gonna help. Gonna sit my ass up here in this tree stand, safe and sound, and let whatever was causing the yelling and screaming do what it had to do.  
I didn’t help people.  
Not anymore.  
It was never worth it.

But then I heard something that changed my mind.  
A little girl screamed, “MOMMY!”  
Oh HELL no.  
I couldn’t ignore that.

I jumped down from the tree stand and took off running toward the commotion. I had that stupid trucker cap on tight, and as I ran, I covered the lower part of my face with my bandana, like some kind of bandit in an old western movie. My backpack was on my back, my knives were on my hips, and I carried the heavy oak stick I had spent many hours carving into something useful.

I ran right into the clearing where they were. A woman with her leg stuck in one of those damn bear traps was on the ground. She was telling the girl to go, to run, but the kid wasn’t having it.  
Stupid kid.

There were half a dozen walkers closing in on them. And then I showed up.

I ran right into the center of the fray, using my heavy oak stick I managed to knock two of their heads right off. Then I used my stick to knock two more off their feet and smashed in their heads. The last two I led away. I grabbed the arm of the first one and flung him into a tree, impaling him on a branch. Then I grabbed his buddy, and did the same, impaling him right behind the first. They groaned and reached for me. I grabbed my knives, and stabbed them both in the head, immediately pulling them back out, and turning toward the woman and child.

They both looked at me, and were frightened. They were no threat, however, so I wiped the knives on the shirts of the dead guys on the tree branch and put them back in their holders.

The lady had awesome dreadlocks in her hair, and the little girl had long brown hair and was wearing an old sheriff’s hat. The woman had her arm around her protectively.

I walked closer and crouched down about a foot away from where the woman’s leg was still in the bear trap.  
I decided to let the cat out of the bag. I took off my hat and shook out my long hair that had been tucked up in it, and pulled the bandana off of my face.  
Yep, I was a female, too.

The little girl said, turned and said to the woman softly, “Mom?” The woman said back, “Hush.” They still weren’t sure if they could trust me. I got it.

Looking at the bear trap on her leg, I said, “Well. Looks like you’re having a pretty shitty day.”  
The woman asked me, “What do you want?”  
I looked at her for a second. Then said, “Nothing. But it looks like you need my help, so I’m willing to give it.”  
“Why would you help us?”  
This lady was starting to get on my nerves. After all, I didn’t have to come. “Well, you have a gun on your hip and haven’t pointed it at me, so that makes me pretty damn happy. And judging by the fact that the damn bear trap is still on your leg, you don’t know how to get it off. That means you can either let me help you, or stay here and wait for the next flock of dead ones to come and make a meal out of you. The choice is yours. Say the word, and I’ll go back to where I came from.” I stood up and grabbed my oak stick, waiting for her to decide.

It didn’t take long for her to decide that yes, she would like my help. 

Crouching back down, I took off my backpack and fished out a pair of scissors. I carefully cut the woman’s pants around where the bear trap was. Looking up at her after assessing the damage, I asked, “Can you wiggle your toes inside your boots?” She grimaced then said, “Yeah. It hurts, but I can do it.”  
“Okay, that’s good. It means you likely didn’t break a bone. And there isn’t any rust on the area that bit you, so you don’t need to worry about infection.”  
“You’ve seen these before?” she asked.  
“Yeah. Typical bear traps. Lots of hunters would put them out one weekend, then come out the next to see if they caught anything. Not very sporting, if you ask me. Some of them are still out here. Hadn’t seen any in awhile, though. I guess you just got lucky.”

 

I knew these traps, and they were a bitch to get back open. The little girl with her had been quiet the entire time. Looking at her, I said, “Uh...girl. I’m gonna need your help, so come over here.” She looked at her mom who gave her a nod, and them she came over to where I was and knelt down next to me.  
“Okay, kid, this is what we’re gonna do. I need both hands to pry this fucker open. When I do, I need you to reach down, grab your mom’s leg, and lift it straight up out of the way, so I can let this thing snap back shut. You got it?”  
The girl nodded, and I said, “We’ll go on three. One, two, THREE!”   
Using all my strength, I groaned as I managed to pry the metal jaws open. The girl reached in quick as a flash, and lifted the leg up out of the way as her mom bit back her pain. I let the jaws snap shut once the leg was out of the way, and the little girl carefully lowered the leg.   
“Good job,” I told the girl.

Fishing around in my back again, I pulled out a little airline type bottle of vodka. I never drank, especially not now, but I knew it would come in handy when I found it. I held it up for the woman to see and said, “This is probably gonna hurt.” She nodded, and I poured it over her wound. She let out a pained noise, then squeezed her eyes shut. The little girl sweetly leaned over and blew on it.   
Rummaging through my pack again, I found some gauze and clean cotton and wrapped it up for her.   
I stepped back and asked her, “Can you stand?”   
“I think so,” she said. The girl helped her as she struggled to her feet. I looked around at the trees and found a T-shaped branch that looked strong. I managed to use my weight to pull it down, then gave it to her as a makeshift crutch.  
I looked at them, they didn’t look too bad. Assuming the best, I asked, “You guys got a place to stay?” The woman nodded yes, and I said, “Good. There’s no room at my place. You’d better get going before it gets dark.” 

I turned to walk away, but the little girl called out, “Wait!” I turned around. She looked at her mother, and the woman said, “I’m Michonne. This is my daughter Judith.”  
I tipped my hat, and said, “Good to meet you. Gotta go,” and started to walk away.

The little girl called out to me again. “Wait! What’s your name?”

Without stopping I just said back over my shoulder, “Don’t worry about it. I’m nobody.”

END


End file.
